A Treacherous Cat
by Robindawn
Summary: What happens when a some-cat starts to hurt others? Will 4 loners help? Or will BoulderClan, BumbleClan, CyberClan, and FieldClan work out who is hurting the most? (I can't write summaries!)( Oh! this story is updated when I have time so... don't worry...)
1. BoulderClan Allegiances

**BoulderClan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Boulderstar_ \- gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 _Stonefire_ \- tortoiseshell and white tom with blue eyes

 **Med. Cat:**

 _Juniperstem_ \- black and white she-cat with teal eyes

 **Apprentice:** Lambpaw (soft white she-cat with amber eyes)

 **Warriors:**

 _Treeshade-_ brown tom with black underbelly and green eyes

 _Grassflame_ \- brown, black, and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw (brown and white she-cat with blue eyes)

 _Mountainwing_ \- gray, white, and black she-cat with sky blue eyes

 _Blueleaf-_ gray-blue and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Featherlight-_ gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes; white feather on the shoulder

 _Batwing_ \- black tom with green eyes

 _Pebblefeather_ \- gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Rockpaw (black tom with blue eyes)

 _Crescentmoon_ \- silver and white tabby with green eyes and a silver crescent moon on the shoulder

 _Robinfall-_ gray she-cat with ginger chest and dark green eyes

 _Mousenose-_ ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

 _Birdstorm-_ dark brown and black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Treeshade's kits: Blackkit, a black tom-kit; Nightkit, a night black she-kit; Bramblekit, a dark brown and black tom-kit; and Hawkkit, a brown and black she-kit)

 **Elders:**

 _Briarcliff-_ blue-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Cliffrose- blue-gray she-cat with blue_ eyes


	2. BumbleClan Allegiances

**BumbleClan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Bumblestar-_ pale gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

 _Deerpelt-_ brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Med. Cat:**

 _Antleaf-_ dark brown she-cat with black ears and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 _Shadowlight-_ black and white she-cat with red eyes

 _Snaptooth-_ ginger tom with yellow eyes and a large scar down his back, most of his teeth are snapped

 _Whitewhisker-_ large white tom with one amber and one red eye

 _Stonespots-_ gray and white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dovepaw (white she-cat with very pale gray ear tips and tail tip and green eyes)

 _Cloudflower-_ white she-cat with tan points and sky blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Dawnpaw (pale gray and black she-cat with green eyes)

 _Lynxtail-_ white she-cat with gray points and amber eyes

 _Stormshadow-_ gray tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Jaypaw (white she-cat with gray ears and green eyes)

 _Snowdusk-_ white she-cat with green eyes and cream ears

 **Apprentice:** Duskpaw (pale cream and white tom with green eyes)

 _Blackwing-_ black she-cat with amber eyes

 _Silversong-_ silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Fishleap-_ cream and white tom with green eyes

 _Ravenstripe-_ gray she-cat with a black stripe down her back and green eyes

 **Queens:**

 _Fernflower-_ white she-cat with green eyes

 _Redfeather-_ dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Whitewhisker's kits: Brightkit, a pale ginger and white she-kit, and Maplekit, a calico she-kit)

 **Elder:**

 _Woodtooth-_ brown tom with a stump of a tail and amber eyes


	3. FieldClan Allegiances

**FieldClan:**

 **Leader:**

 _Fieldstar-_ pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

 _Snowfoot_ \- pure white tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mothpaw (pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes)

 **Med. Cat:**

 _Yarrowtail-_ silver spotted tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Grasspaw (brown she-cat with green eyes)

 **Warriors:**

 _Minnowfur-_ gray and silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

 _Troutleap-_ silver tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Tigerpaw (ginger tom with green eyes)

 _Mudflame-_ ginger tom with brown paws and green eyes

 _Sunheart-_ ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Rainfall-_ black and gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Icepaw (black and white tom with ice-blue eyes)

 _Honeyclaw-_ pale yellow she-cat with ice-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 _Waterstone-_ white she-cat with pale gray paws and blue eyes (Mother to Snowfoot's kits: Waterkit, a gray she-kit with white legs; Stonekit, a pale gray tom-kit; and Flowerkit, a white she-kit with one eye)

 _Heatherleap-_ very pale brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Sunheart's kits: Breezekit, a black and ginger tabby she-kit, and Gorsekit a pale brown tom-kit)

 **Elders:**

 _Loosetooth-_ gray and very pale brown stripes and green eyes

 _Runningfoot-_ gray tom with black paws and amber eyes

 _Lionfang-_ ginger tabby tom with amber eyes


	4. CyberClan Allegiances

**_CyberClan_**

 **Leader:**

 _Wishstar-_ pale blue-gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

 _Treedapple-_ dark gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice:** Mintpaw (pretty gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes)

 **Med. Cat:**

 _Whisperpelt-_ Musty gray she-cat with white spots on her tail and very pale blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 _Goldenheart-_ Very light blue pelt, almost white, and dark blue eyes

 _Frogleap-_ Black and white tom with blue eyes

 _Stormbreeze-_ Dark gray pelt with yellow eyes

 _Fogheart-_ gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Softpaw (soft dark brown tabby tom with green eyes)

 _Rubystone-_ A Rusty, bright red she-cat with gray eyes with a line of red around her pupil

 _Deadleaf-_ black tabby tom with green eyes

 _Firepelt-_ dark ginger tom with green eyes

 _Oakstripe-_ ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Bluesong-_ blue-gray and gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

 _Starwhisker-_ silver she-cat with light green eyes (Mother to Fogheart's kit: Thistlekit, a gray tom-kit and foster mother to Snakekit, a golden tabby she-kit, and Mosskit, a brown tabby tom-kit)

 **Elders:**

 _Barleytooth-_ White tabby tom with a red paw and brown eyes.

 _Sandstone-_ pale ginger tom with leaf green eyes

 _Yellowface-_ A sunset like pelted she-cat with deep orange eyes and a lighter shade for her face


	5. Cats Outside The Clans

_**Cats Outside The Clans:**_

 _Doughnut-_ creamy brown she-cat with pale green eyes

 _Flame-_ dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

 _Night-_ white she-cat with very dark blue eyes like outer space

 _Storm-_ mottled gray tom with wide unblinking ice-blue eyes

 _Peanut-_ light brown she-cat with stormy gray eyes

 _Cobweb-_ smokey gray she-cat with green eyes

 _Moth-_ very pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Tiger-_ ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 _Dusty-_ white tom with ginger and brown patches and blue eyes

 _Bear-_ large dark brown and black tom with green eyes

 _Lily-_ white and dark brown she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye

 _Bird-_ brown she-cat with green eyes (blind in left eye) and lighter brown markings

 _Willow-_ calico she-cat with blue eyes

 _Clover-_ black and white she-cat with green eyes


	6. Chapter 1

All characters belong to me.

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS! (if I did Jayfeather would be in the mountains with Half Moon!)_**

* * *

Cresentmoon padded over the rocks that felt so much like the place she and her sister, Featherlight, were born. She was looking for a sunny place to bask when she heard a yowl. Her ear twitched and she turned to see Pebblefeather standing with his back to her. She saw a flash of blue-gray fur.

"Stop! Leave Blueleaf alone!" Cresentmoon yowled, furious that a clanmate would hurt another clanmate. Pebblefeather turned.

"Why should I?" he asked stupidly.

"Because Blueleaf is your clanmate!" she snapped. Cresentmoon's tail twitched and Blueleaf slipped away.

* * *

Cresentmoon was sleeping soundly until she was awoken by unsheathed claws. "Ow!" She exclaimed and saw Pebblefeather standing over her. He sheathed his claws.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"It's time for patrols," Pebblefeather snarled.

"Did you have to claw me then?" she meowed.

"If you can't take a simple scratch then you're just as weak as Blueleaf," he growled.

Cresentmoon let out a snort of laughter.

"You're already weaker than her!" Cresentmoon laughed. She rose from her nest of moss and gave herself a quick grooming.

"Good morning, Stonefire," Cresentmoon heard Batwing say.

"You too, Batwing," Stonefire replied, "could you go hunting with Cresentmoon when she comes out? Thanks," he added.

* * *

Crescentmoon and Batwing hunted well; each caught a rabbit and Batwing caught a squirrel.

"Race you back to camp!" Batwing suddenly yowled.

"You're on!" She yowled in reply.


	7. Chapter 2

_**POV IS PEBBLEFEATHER'S**_

Pebblefeather pelted around the rocks. _Where was she?_ he thought. He was looking for Featherlight. _Where is Featherlight?_ he asked himself again. The Gathering was in a couple of sunrises. They already had one death in the Clan: Cliffrose. Juniperstem had said that her food was poisoned by some-cat. Pebblefeather didn't think much of it since he had poisoned her. _She deserved it. She was the one who gave prey to BumbleClan and FieldClan. And it caused Briarcliff to suffer._ He thought. He checked the air again and found a scent. _Batwing?_ He thought. _He's probably hunting_. Suddenly, a white tabby leaped out from behind a rock. _Cresentmoon!_ _Why did_ she _smell like Batwing?_ Batwing jumped out at her. _They're acting like kits!_

"Hey! You're scaring the prey! Aren't you two supposed to be hunting?" Pebblefeather called.

"Relax! We have the prey we caught and we are racing back to camp!" Batwing called back.

"Have you seen Featherlight?" Pebblefeather asked.

"She went to help Lambpaw," Cresentmoon replied.

"And where is Lambpaw?" He asked.

"I… I don't know," she answered.

 _Great. More searching!_ He thought to himself.

"Ok, just keep it down. You're scaring the prey," he meowed, padding away. The two cats raced off toward camp; carrying their prey.

"Pebblefeather?"

"What do you want Boulderstar?" Pebblefeather said to the voice.

"Featherlight said she will go to the Gathering. You can go back to camp," Boulderstar ordered.

"Father, you told me to find her," Pebblefeather snapped.

"She came back to camp with Lambpaw," Boulderstar meowed stiffly.

"You've always preferred Batwing over me," Pebblefeather muttered angrily.

"What did you say?" Boulderstar asked, anger making his mew shake.

"I said you have always preferred Batwing over me," Pebblefeather challenged. At that, he pelted away towards the FieldClan border.


	8. Chapter 3

**_THIS IS BUMBLECLAN! POV: WHITEWHISKER_**

 _Whitewhisker paced in front of the nursery._ He couldn't go in yet since Redfeather had only just begun her kitting but it already felt like moons. _Most of the warriors are hunting or on patrol. My patrol had gotten back to camp earlier than expected,_ he thought. Antleaf stuck her head out of the nursery.

"Congratulations two she-kits! You can come in now," Antleaf meowed happily. Whitewhisker pushed his way into the nursery. There he saw Redfeather lying in a nest of moss and feathers with two tiny kits at her belly.

"They're beautiful," he whispered.

"What should we name them?" Redfeather meowed, her eyes brimming with love.

" The ginger, black, and white one can be Maplekit, and the ginger and white one will be Brightkit," he meowed, his tail flicking to each one. Redfeather nodded.

"Those are wonderful names," she replied. She laid her head down on her paws. Whitewhisker curled around her and their kits and laid his head on Redfeather's neck.

* * *

Whitewhisker awoke with a start. It had been two moons after Maplekit and Brightkit were born. He looked around, Blackwing was staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked the black she-cat.

"Deerpelt wanted to see you."

Whitewhisker shivered at his sister's cold words. Blackwing snorted and left the den. Whitewhisker emerged from the warriors' den. Suddenly, two tiny bodies crashed into his paws.

"Wha-?" He started then purred as he saw ginger and white fur. "Brightkit! Maplekit! What are you two doing?"

"We were playing with Duskkit and Dawnkit," Brightkit squeaked.

"Then, they started to boast that they would be apprentices soon!" Maplekit finished unhappily.

"How about you go see if Antleaf will let you two help out in her den?" he suggested. The kits scampered off to Antleaf. "Deerpelt? Blackwing said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, could you take Stonespots and Cloudflower out to hunt?" the brown tabby requested.

"Oh, sure!"

* * *

Whitewhisker pounced on a mouse, then was a rustling in the bushes next to him. He spun to see blue eyes staring at him. He scented the air, _Pebblefeather!_ he thought. _What in the name of StarClan?! What is a BoulderClan cat doing in BumbleClan territory?_ He growled at the black and gray tom. Pebblefeather disappeared.


	9. Chapter 4

_**POV: JAYPAW**_

Jaypaw woke up to a yowl outside the apprentice's den. She left the den quietly to see Bumblestar on one of the branches of the Hightree.

"All cats old enough to leave camp, please join under the Hightree for a Clan meeting!" Bumblestar yowled. Cats streamed from their dens. Jaypaw saw Ravenstripe with Dawnkit and Duskkit; she looked proud.

"Dawnkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudflower. I trust Cloudflower will pass down all she knows on to you." Bumblestar started. Cloudflower stepped forward.

"Cloudflower, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Shadowlight, and you have shown yourself to be brave and an excellent hunter. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Dawnpaw," Bumblestar continued. Dawnpaw padded up to her mentor and touched her nose.

"Duskkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Duskpaw. Your mentor will be Snowdusk. I trust Snowdusk will pass down all she knows on to you." Bumblestar meowed. Snowdusk stepped forward, looking a little shocked

"Snowdusk, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from your father, and you have shown yourself to be caring and a formidable fighter. You will be the mentor of Duskpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Duskpaw," Bumblestar finished. Duskpaw scampered up to Snowdusk and touched her nose with his own.

"Duskpaw, Dawnpaw!" The Clan yowled to the sky. The two new apprentices raced to Ravenstripe and Fishleap.

"Ugh! Now we have to share the den!"

"Dovepaw! You always complain about being lonely! How can you not want new cats in the den? And they will have to help with the nests and ticks," Jaypaw meowed, her gray ears flicking. Her sister, Dovepaw, was always complaining about something. _No wonder Stonespots is hard on her._ Jaypaw thought.

"Stormshadow?" Jaypaw asked nervously.

"We're going with Dawnpaw, Duskpaw, Dovepaw, and their mentors," Stormshadow meowed. She nodded. Jaypaw looked around she noticed Whitewhisker pacing, he looked nervous.

* * *

"We have two new apprentices: Dawnpaw and Duskpaw, their mentors, Cloudflower and Snowdusk have already started their training. That is all for BumbleClan," Bumblestar announced.

"Dawnpaw Duskpaw!" All the Clans yowled to StarClan. Jaypaw didn't listen as Wishstar, Boulderstar, and Fieldstar shared their Clans' news. _Whatever._ she thought. _It doesn't even matter._

"Jaypaw!"

"What?" she snapped quietly.


	10. Chapter 5

**_POV: FROGLEAP_**

"No!" Frogleap yowled. But he couldn't stop the awful death of his parents and littermates. Something prodded him in the side and he looked up to see a blurred Goldenheart.

"Yes?"

"Treedapple would like to you to go hunting," the old, pale gray she-cat rasped.

"Right. I'm up. I'm up." Frogleap was tired. _Stupid nightmares._ He thought, _The Gathering is in a few nights, maybe Wishstar will let me go._

"Rubystone. Go hunting with Frogleap." Treedapple's mew echoed around the camp. _Great! Rubystone._ He thought rolling his eyes. Frogleap exited the den to come face-to-face with Rubystone.

"Treedapple wants us to go hunting." she meowed warmly.

"I heard..." He started, "ok," he meowed as her eyes started to flare a cold fire. The two cats left the camp, their pelts brushing. Frogleap's thick black and white coat snagged on the gorse tunnel, while Rubystone's short fur brushed through easily.

"This tunnel was not made for cats with long fur," he muttered as his fur got caught yet again. Rubystone snorted. _Whatever._

"Finally!" Frogleap snorted. _What could my dream mean?_ he thought as he hunted. Rubystone suddenly appeared with a giant rabbit and a few mice.

"Let's go back to camp." her muffled mew was just louder than inaudible. Frogleap only nodded.

"Frogleap! Rubystone!" Wishstar greeted the two cats. "You've had good hunting! Take that hare to the elders, Rubystone." Then Wishstar left camp. _Must be going to the Moonlake or going to hunt._ Frogleap thought as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Let's go!" Wishstar yowled to her Gathering patrol. _I hope I get to see Honeyclaw._ Frogleap thought as he padded into Fivestones. Suddenly, he felt a muzzle on his shoulder.

"Yes, Rubystone?" he asked slowly.

"...You looked lonely so I came over..." Rubystone meowed after a moment of hesitance. _Right..._ he thought. Frogleap rolled his eyes and gave her a disbelieving look. She stared at him. "Look, I just like being around you."

"Oh... They're starting!"

"BumbleClan has two new apprentices: Duskpaw and Dawnpaw! That is all for us." Bumblestar mewed.

"Thank you, Bumblestar. Heatherleap has given birth to two kits! Their names are Breezekit and Gorsekit. That is all," Fieldstar meowed.

"BoulderClan will go next. Mountainwing has moved to the nursery and we have a new warrior: Mousenose. That is it. Go on _Wishstar_ ," Boulderstar mewed, a quiet strength in his mew.

"All right, CyberClan would like to say that the prey is running fine and we all grieve for Cyberstar, Hardstone, and Lightningnose. Nothing else," Wishstar meowed.


	11. Chapter 6

_**POV: Honeyclaw**_

 ** _Side-Note: it will be less crazy in the future!_**

"Honeyclaw! Snowfoot wants you to join Mudflame's border patrol!"

"All right, Rainfall," Honeyclaw answered with a sigh. Rainfall padded towards the heather around the camp entrance and slipped through. Suddenly, Rainfall rushed back into camp.

"Fox! Hide the kits and elders!'" She yowled. Honeyclaw jumped up. The fox jumped the wall of heather and gorse, and quick as a snake grabbed something. Quick as the fox had come it was gone. Honeyclaw then heard Waterstone.

"Flowerkit!" Waterstone yowled, "Where is my kit?!" Honeyclaw padded toward her.

"Waterstone. Waterkit and Stonekit need you. I will find Flowerkit and kill the fox," Honeyclaw comforted her. She then left camp. Honeyclaw padded along the edge of the camp wall. She reached the place where the fox had jumped the wall and on the ground, there was the tiny body of a kit. It was lying in a pool of blood and its pelt was covered in it as if the kit rolled in the blood. As Honeyclaw looked at the kit she noticed cloudy blue eyes. She gasped. Slowly she picked up the kit. _I will take her to Yarrowtail and Grasspaw,_ she thought, going back to camp. As she emerged inside the camp, Fieldstar looked at her.

"Take her to Yarrowtail." She told Honeyclaw. Honeyclaw nodded, padding toward the Medicine-Cat Den.

"Yarrowtail?" she called quietly. The silver spotted tom appeared and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I found this kit." She pushed the kit forward.

"Bring her inside." He mewed ducking back in the den. She picked the kit up and emerged in the medicine den.

"Hello, Grasspaw," She greeted the brown apprentice.

"Grasspaw! What do we need for this kit?" Yarrowtail looked at his apprentice expectedly.

"Umm, cobweb for the bleeding and marigold for infection. Thyme for the shock," she answered confidently. Honeyclaw left the den then camp. _I_ will _find it!_ There was one thing she was looking for. The fox.


	12. Chapter 7

POV: Whitewhisker

"Brightkit! Maplekit! Come here!"

The two kits scrambled over to Redfeather, their mother. There were two loners in the BumbleClan camp.

"We've been watching how your "Clans" work for the past few moons" the white she-cat started. Silence greeted her words.

"And we would like to join you." The mottled gray tom beside her finished.

"Could you tell us your names?" Bumblestar asked hesitantly.

"My name is Night," The white she-cat replied slowly.

"And I'm Storm," the tom meowed.

"Why do you want to join BumbleClan?" Bumblestar asked.

"Well, living on our own is difficult and once we have a place to rest, we're chased off." The white she-cat explained. Bumblestar didn't reply.

"We also know some things that are happening in the Clan on the rocks," Storm slyly stated. Blackwing's ears pricked and her tail bristled. Whitewhisker looked at her. _She looks like she's hiding something._

"BoulderClan?" Bumblestar meowed slowly before turning away. "I have enough cats in my Clan. Whitewhisker and Shadowlight take them to the border," he ordered as he turned to go to his den. The two loners looked downcast. Whitewhisker led the way through the bramble tunnel and Shadowlight nudged Night and Storm out kindly.

"Sorry about him!" Whitewhisker heard Shadowlight say. "He doesn't realize how rough loner life can be."

"It's fine. We found a small cave last night that we could stay in for a couple of nights," Night said.

"We're at the border." Whitewhisker suddenly meowed. He watched as Storm and Night crossed the border, then he noticed something about Night. "Take care of yourself and your kits, Night!" He called after them. Storm looked back at them surprised, then laid his tail over Night's back as they walked out of sight.

"You think she's having kits?" Shadowlight asked, purring.

"Well, yeah. Could you not tell?"

"Of course I could!" she snapped, "But I don't think Bumblestar could," she added as her fur started to glow a golden color from the sunset. Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 8

**POV: Honeyclaw**

 _ **WARNING: A LITTLE GORY**_

The fox snarled as it clawed at Honeyclaw. _Not today!_ She thought as she fought back. She leaped up in the air trying to land on the fox's back but it reached up and grabbed her in the air. _No! I will kill you, you stupid fox._ It suddenly dropped her on the ground, backed up, and whimpered. _What the heck?_ She thought as she stumbled back up. She looked around, then gazing up the slope she saw Troutleap, his apprentice Tigerpaw, Fieldstar, Snowfoot, and his apprentice Mothpaw.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing Honeyclaw?!" yowled Fieldstar, "trying to kill yourself?"

"Watch out!" Mothpaw shrieked. Then, fast as lightning, Honeyclaw spun around and saw the fox standing over her. She gulped. _Uh oh..._ She then saw that the fox had done something stupid. It had left its neck open. She moved quickly as she reached up with unsheathed claws and clawed open the fox's throat. It kinda gagged then fell forward almost crushing the already limping Honeyclaw. Sticky crimson blood spilled from the fox's wound, soaking the ground and turning it a reddish-brown color. The fox twitched then fell still, its eyes clouding over. She stared at it as the blood kept spilling from the wound. She then saw something pinkish-red. _Is that... its windpipe?_ She felt herself getting sick as she looked at it. Troutleap brushed up beside her, making her jump.

"Why in the world would you do that?!" Troutleap asked with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"It could have killed Flowerkit."

"You could have died!"

"Yeah, but I didn't."

"Honeyclaw let's just get you to Yarrowtail," Fieldstar broke into the conversation.

"Ok Fieldstar..."

* * *

"Yarrowtail! Help Honeyclaw!" Fieldstar ordered the silver-spotted medicine cat. Honeyclaw limped over to the medicine den and Yarrowtail.

"Woah! What happened to you?" he asked in shock as he looked at her injuries.

"A fox," she meowed then added, "the same one that got Flowerkit. Speaking of Flowerkit, is she ok?"

"She'll be fine... but that fox got you pretty good. You might have to stay in here for moon or two," he responded slowly. _What about Flowerkit? I want to mentor her._ "Flowerkit will most likely be apprenticed after her littermates," Yarrowtail added, guessing what she was thinking.


	14. Chapter 9

**POV: Frogleap**

"Firepelt, wait up!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so slow!" called Frogleap from the front of the patrol. The dark ginger tom slowed his pace despite the comment, though he looked a little irritated with the gray tabby that had called out.

"Hurry up, Fogheart!" Firepelt suddenly huffed more to himself than Frogleap.

"I heard that!" Fogheart growled. _To think Fogheart is Wishstar's son. He is so slow but his mother is the fastest in the Clan..._ Frogleap thought bitterly. He stopped and saw that a red she-cat had brushed up next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Stuff," he whispered.

"Fine then. Be that way," Rubystone snorted quietly, padding away. Absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't realized that the patrol had made it to the FieldClan border.

"Frogleap, Fogheart, and Softpaw go up the border and Rubystone and I will go down the border," Firepelt instructed dryly. Fogheart grumbled as he turned away from the dark ginger tom and the red she-cat.

"Of course he wants to go with Rubystone..." Frogleap growled to himself.

"OoOoO! You like her!" A young dark brown tabby teased loudly.

"N-NO, I DON'T!" Frogleap stamered quickly. Perhaps too quickly...


End file.
